1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a technology, called “by chapter” or “section”, that divides one print job into subsets and allows the print settings (such as the post-processing setting) to vary between the chapters of the print job. Furthermore, there is known a technology that in the case where a print job in which post-processing such as stapling is designated is interrupted due to a jam or the like, upon resumption of printing, prints out data of a document from the first page again and staples its print-out (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-062938).
However, such conventional technologies have a problem that in the case reprinting while modifying a print range of a print job in which the print settings have been made with respect to each chapter, because regarding a chapter only a part of which is included in the reprinting range, only the part included in the reprinting range is printed, and the print settings corresponding to the chapter are applied to only the part included in the reprinting range, for example, even when a user desires to set the whole of the chapter as an object to be printed and set the print settings corresponding to the chapter or desires not to set the print settings corresponding to the chapter, the user cannot obtain the desired print result. Namely, the conventional technologies result in reduced user-friendliness.
In view of the above, there is a need to provide an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program product capable of improving the user-friendliness.